


Lost in Translation

by athousandwinds



Category: Indiana Jones (1981 1984 1989 2008), The Mummy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandwinds/pseuds/athousandwinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did no one ever teach you how to read stuff in your <i>head</i>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Translation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle VII: Seven Deadly Sins, which is why it's so short.

"Oh, wow, no, seriously," Mutt said. "Did no one ever teach you how to read stuff in your _head_?"

"Family policy," said Alex. "Read stuff out loud, know the worst straight away."

"So, so glad no one ever handed your family a how-to guide to end the world," Mutt said.

"Heh," said Alex. "Yeah, good thing, that. Yeah."

Mutt cast him a suspicious look. Alex was licking his lips. "What did it say?"

"I told you," Alex said. His challenging expression made Mutt's stomach turn over.

"Okay, let's pretend I don't speak Ancient Egyptian, or whatever the hell that was. I want to know what the creepy ghost giggle was all about."

"Middle Egyptian."

"What?"

"Middle Egyptian, not Ancient. It was used in the Ramesside Period." Alex was barely suppressing a smirk and Mutt scowled. His fair hair was curling slightly over his forehead and Mutt kind of inexplicably wanted to pull on it.

"All I see is a lot of crappy doodles."

"They're cursive hieroglyphics," Alex said, his tone implying that Mutt was maybe a complete moron. "You can ask my uncle Jonathan about them, if you're confused."

"Oh, _fuck you_," Mutt said, going hot all over. He wasn't that bad. "I'm on this dig to be the muscle, man. The muscle. M-U-S-C-L-E. The screwy writing I leave to you guys."

"Well," Alex said, and he was definitely amused now. "We just got cursed to have sex."

"For real?"

Alex kissed him.

"_Fuck_," Mutt said, and kissed him back.

Alex broke away after a few moments, and said, "No, not for real. Unless you believe in cursed seals which were made in Britain."

"What?"

Alex waved the golden seal in his face. "Someone's made an electrotype fake, Mutt. No one would make a seal out of solid gold, anyway."

"Who the hell would do that?"

"Probably Uncle Jonathan. He's been complaining that we haven't found enough treasure on this dig." Alex shrugged. "I'll just give him the heads-up about it."

"That's all?" asked Mutt, disgruntled.

"Sure." Alex turned away. "He'd never have managed to defraud a museum, anyway."

The problem with sharing a tent with Alex was that, well, he shared a tent with Alex, who defied British stereotypes and had no problems getting naked in front of another guy. He had his shirt off when Mutt crawled in next to him.

"Hey," he said.

"Evening," said Alex amiably.

"Why'd you kiss me?" Mutt asked bluntly. Alex looked startled for a second, then said,

"It was funny."

"Not really," said Mutt.

"No," said Alex, his eyes dark. "Not really. But everyone here is either involved with your family, my family, or is being employed by one of them. Everyone's got a stake in making sure I don't end up in Wormwood Scrubs."

"So, theoretically, we're as safe as houses," said Mutt.

"Depends on the houses," said Alex.

"Fuck it," said Mutt, and kissed him again.

He'd honestly not expected to get much of an answer, so spit and fingering had to do, and Alex thrust in pretty gently, so it came out okay in the end. Mutt ended up biting his own sleeve to keep quiet – he didn't even know which was worse, the idea of one of the diggers coming to see what was wrong, or his mom – and Alex was silent apart from his heavy breathing, in and out, in and out. He fumbled for Mutt's cock and Mutt groaned into the cotton of his shirt cuff before spurting on the groundsheet. Alex followed a moment later.

"Curse came true," Mutt said thoughtfully, lying flat on his front. Alex, half on top of him, only sighed deeply into the back of his neck.


End file.
